Current's Evolution
by SprocketLeaderKara
Summary: The story of a Trainer and her beloved Pikachu, and the event that bonded them closer than ever. Written for a competition in the Pokemon fan-game Pokemon3D, love and effort included in the making of this one-shot.
**Hi viewer! This is my first publish. I hope this is a good read and if not or you have other complaints, please leave a constructive review so maybe next time, I can do better! Okay, so this story was written for a contest between players of the Pokemon fan game, Pokemon3D. We had to write a story about a Pikachu and its Light Ball. Well, this is what I wrote. Warnings: Major character death, although not what this warning would have you think (;**

* * *

Current the Pikachu knew she was different.

Very different.

Compared to the rest of her trainer's Pokémon, she was the odd one out. There was Sprocket, the Klinklang that was her trainers first Pokémon and a long-lasting friend. Next was Mechanism, the steely Magnezone that kept the rest of them in line. Then there was her Auntie Virus, as the Porygon-Z referred to herself as, the played a maternal, yet insane, figure to the group. Next was Automaton, the Gigalith guardian, keeping everyone safe with field moves. Lastly, there was Processor, the Metagross, the strategist and councillor to the team.

Current the Pikachu was very different.

All these mechanical Pokémon that her trainer loved with all her heart. Yet, here she was, the sole squishy organic Pokémon of the team. She helped keep all the electrical gadgets up and running, and provided a lot of the light sources that the group used at night, chiefly, her Light Ball. But she couldn't help but notice the differences. She couldn't help but notice when she got given a bowl or normal Pokémon food, where the others ate anything from data, in the case of Virus, to oil, in the case of Sprocket. She always felt she was this useless, furry thing, with a special ball, and she would always lament being this way.

Until that fateful day.

 **\\-/Scene Change\\-/**

Current was accompanying her trainer late at night, searching for an abandoned power plant along a cliff line to salvage scrap materials for her trainer's gadget collection, using her Light Ball to guide the way, when a small group of Team Rocket thugs attacked. They were remnants of that organization, bent on revenge to the ingenious girl who ripped them apart one year ago in Cerulean Cave. Acting quickly the pushed the trainer off the edge of the cliff, sending the girl into a ravine, before acting quickly and restraining Current using rubber gloves.

"Hey Boss, lookie what we have here!" one of the grunts exclaimed, "This Pikachu's got something shiny on it!"

"Let me see that!" the admin of the group snapped, bringing the Pikachu around to stare at, "Intriguing."

 **\\-/Scene Change\\-/**

Kara the trainer was plummeting quickly down the ravine, already with a plan. Throwing a PokéBall quickly, she yelled, "Let's go, Mechanism! Use Magnet Rise!"

The large magnet Pokémon hummed out its consent for the plan, before catching the girl and creating a magnetic field, slowing itself gradually to a stop just before the bottom. Hopping off Mechanism, she looked around, noticing an absence of light and fur, realising something important.

"Arceus," she whispered, before calling out, "Current, where are you!?"

Her words echoed off the ravine's walls, seeming to go on for miles with no response. Gritting her teeth, she called out Sprocket while returning Mechanism./p

"Sprocket, I need you to get me out of here. Use your gears to scale the cliffs!"

Giving of a peculiar metallic ring, Sprocket embedded itself into the cliff as its trainer hopped on. Slowly but surely, the gears ground themselves together, pushing the determined combo of trainer and Pokémon up the wall of the ravine.

"Stay calm, Current," she whispered," "I'm coming for you."

 **\\-/Scene Change\\-/**

Current was in a bad way.

It had been days since the Pikachu had seen her trainer, days since she was ambushed by Team Rocket Remnants, days since she had eaten properly.

Days since she began her plan.

Said plan was finally coming to fruition. She had been shocking her cage over and over again, weakening it to the point of ruin that it is in now. Panting, Current charged at the cage wall, breaking it into pieces and setting off alarms through the base she was in. Quickly running away, Current noticed her Light Ball lying on the table. Quickly sliding her chain around her neck, the yellow rodent ran out of the caged area. It fled quickly, ignoring the surprised shouts that followed it. Picking up speed with a weakly used Agility, the Pikachu escaped through the front doors of the complex, quickly disappearing into the underbrush.

Current ran on for hours on end, not taking a break, calling out to her trainer as loud as it can. But as most stars fade, so did Current. Her movements became Sligoo-ish. Her cries became weak. It wasn't long before the emaciated rodent was pawing at the ground, trying to move its unresponsive body further, trying to get to its trainer. Current's life force was leaving her quickly, and she decided to put all of her energy into one last ditch attempt. One final stand. Gathering all she had left, Current let loose all the energy that she had in her body, focusing into her ever-present Light Ball. The ball began to glow incredibly bright, brighter than a healthy Ampharos' tail. Trying to be a beacon to her beloved trainer. She felt her body failing and her heart growing still, as her innards shut down, one after another in sequence, like a countdown clock to oblivion. Oblivion beckoned nearer and nearer.

Then, something miraculous happened.

 **\\-/Scene Change\\-/**

"Current!" Kara yelled, desperately searching for her beloved Pikachu. The adorable critter had been missing for several days now, since the cliff incident, and the rodent's trainer was becoming more and more panicked. That was when she noticed the large glow in the forest, her mind immediately hooked.

"Come out now, Automaton!" she intoned, calling out the Rock-type Gigalith, "Use Trick Room, and head towards that glow!"

Kara hopped on the back of the slow behemoth as the move took effect, making the normally slow Pokémon seemingly incredibly fast. Quickly, they raced through the woods, edging closer and closer to the almost ethereal light. Arriving at the site of the glow, Kara gasped.

There on the forest floor was the decimated form of Current, glowing said ethereal light, before its body turned a deep, dark purple, as the body faded away. Kara rushed to grab the fading rodent but ended up grasping nothing but air.

The trainer stared in shock. Automaton was looking at its trainer in concern. The rest of the Pokémon team came out of their balls to comfort their trainer. Virus was oddly still, mourning. Sprocket was silent, its gears ground to a near stop. Mechanism hummed a low buzz. Processor's red eyes dimmed slightly in shock.

As Kara knelt there, crying over the former corpse of her favourite rodent, she failed to notice what was happening to the Light Ball left behind. As her tears struck the precious orb, the object glowed harshly. Yelping, the trainer jumped back into the midst of her other Pokémon, as the orb rose, a purple aura wrapping around the object.

Suddenly, a bright Flash swept through the clearing, forcing Pokémon and human alike to look away to protect their eyes. When their gaze returned to the orb, they found something else.

The orb had become a mischievous face, buzzing slightly, giving off bolt-shaped wisps of ghostly plasma. The odd body was constantly in motion, like a contained lightning bolt ready to split the sky. The odd Pokémon calmed down slightly, placing its lower body wisps around Kara's right hand, pulling it out before buzzing a familiar tune out through its body.

Kara's blue eyes widened.

"Current?" she whispered, tears streaming down her pale face.

The Pokémon nodded.

"Oh Arceus!" she exclaimed softly, her hands closing around the wispy body and hugging the ghostly form close to her chest, "Thank Arceus you're still here, Current."

Her Pokémon weren't idle either. Sprocket, Mechanism, Automaton, and Processor were all noticeably more active, Sprocket's clunking gears, Mechanism and Processors hums and Automaton's deep guttural growls all filled the area with sound, while Virus zipped around the woods with visible joy on its crazy face.

 **\\-/Scene Change\\-/**

Current the Rotom knew she was different.

But now, she was happy in her difference.

She now ate exotic food sources like her companions, sustaining herself on the energy in power cells. She was no longer squishy and organic, rather she was a ghost the lived on the electricity left in her Light Ball, which now resides in her chest. She was no longer this useless rodent, now not only able to power her trainer's gadgets, but also immerse herself in them to find faults in her circuitry.

Horrific, though her experiences may be, Current wouldn't want it any other way.

Current the Rotom, was content.

* * *

 **The End.**

 **Thanks for reading my first story on this site! I hope you enjoyed and I hope your day/night goes well!**


End file.
